


渴望春天

by WAvalanche



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAvalanche/pseuds/WAvalanche
Summary: 小少爷萨列里与小乞丐莫扎特约好，要在春天到来的时候相见。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	渴望春天

小乞丐死了。

小乞丐是冻死的。一双青紫色的手，两条颤抖的腿，一对结满冻疮的耳朵，扔进犄角旮旯，还带着微笑的小脸在垃圾堆里惨白得发亮。

没有人愿意多看这尸体一眼。在这座城市，这不算什么罕见的事情。这里的冬天是一个过滤器，无法忍受严寒的人们都要被遗弃在肆虐的风里，无权生存的弱者都要被霜雪永远封住嘴巴。适者才有资格渴望春天。

小乞丐死的时候还没满十四岁。他的生日在一月，可他没能活过这一年。这也没有人在意。行色匆匆的路人们并不想知道金发的孩子曾如何手舞足蹈地说他想要小提琴作生日礼物，因为知道这一事实仅会徒增与他们无关的悲伤。他们只顾着各自奔向不同的目的地，在半路仆倒的人会被成功者忘记。

小乞丐在垃圾堆里躺了四天，他发出的臭味才终于吸引来了一个负责任的清洁工。清洁工把他拖出来，叫人给扔到郊外去了。小乞丐和其他各种各样的人一起挤在大大的坟墓里。这并没有让他暖和一点，但他还是微笑着拥抱了所有可怜的陌生人。在圣诞节到来之前，大雪就会将他们生活过的痕迹全部掩盖。

小乞丐有个朋友，小少爷。小少爷被父母带到南方去过寒假了，等他回来的时候，到处都已经开满了迎春花。

临走前，小乞丐曾激动地拉着小少爷的手，跟他约好了春天到来的那一天在城中心的公园里相见。小少爷一回来就跑到了那里，着急地四处张望。

街上的人们都已经脱掉帽子和手套了，少女们在桃花树下穿着白色的裙子转圈，小鸟就站在她们头顶的树梢上唱歌。小少爷找到一条空着的长椅，他坐下来，把他要给小乞丐尝的一大盒杯子蛋糕放在椅子上。

小乞丐还没来，他不是很惊奇，因为小乞丐经常会忘了时间，迟到是正常的。小少爷耐心地等着，为了打发时间，他从风衣外套里摸出了他新写的乐谱，拿起铅笔修修改改。

他想，小乞丐会喜欢这首曲子的。小乞丐一直都喜欢他谱的曲子，即使小乞丐在赞美之后就会开始对那曲子指手画脚。小少爷不得不承认，小乞丐改过的曲子比他原先写的要好听多了，但小乞丐会说，还是你的版本比较好。

小少爷就满脸羞红地把布满了小乞丐稚嫩的笔画的乐谱收进包里，回家后藏到钢琴后面的大皮箱里。他再也不愿弹这些曲子，但是让这样美好的音乐就此消失，会是一个音乐家能犯下的最大的罪恶。

小少爷一面写乐谱，一面回忆起与小乞丐并肩坐在树下创作乐曲的时光。小乞丐会把那头蓬乱的金发一个劲儿往他眼前凑，不合身的衣服下脏兮兮的手指在洁白的羊皮纸上戳来戳去，芦管般的嗓子里发出尖尖的笑声，叫偷看他们的松鼠被惊得躲到了灌木丛里。小少爷慢条斯理地要反驳他些什么，小乞丐于是转过头来，一双榛子颜色的真诚的眼睛就那么直直地看着他。

小少爷一下子就说不出话来了。他愣了一会儿神，再次开口时说出的每一个音节都生硬了好几分，原本连贯的语句变得断断续续。之前躲起来的松鼠也探出头来，好笑似地看他。

小乞丐就笑着说，好啊，安东，就按你说的改吧。

安东，安东——小少爷一想到这个称呼就什么也写不出来了。他把还没写完的乐谱整整齐齐地塞回风衣口袋里，低头凝视着脚边的青草。

太阳已经把草尖上的露珠蒸干了，毛毛躁躁的绿色簇拥着小少爷打了蜡的黑色皮鞋，擦得反光的鞋跟陷在草皮下的泥泞里。小少爷安静地挺直腰背坐着，双手平稳地放在膝上，偶然有瓢虫爬过鞋尖也不为所动。

一旦将心思从音乐上挪开，小少爷的肚子就开始咕咕叫了，手边的蛋糕发出的香气变得愈发诱人起来。

这盒蛋糕是他专门拿了零花钱在南方的一家糕点店里订的，那家店门口挂着好些金色的玻璃球，每个玻璃球里盛着深度不一的水，风吹过去，球会碰撞出不同的声音。小少爷看到那些玻璃球就想起他与小乞丐的第一次相见。

那是在前年的冬天，有一次他放学后要走过一个街区去取新衣裳，路过一个街角时，看到小乞丐坐在街边，面前排开了一溜奇形怪状的酒瓶子，酒瓶里装的不知是什么。小乞丐双手各握着一根长长的冰棱，享受地闭着双眼，用冰棱的顶端灵巧地击打过一个个酒瓶，形成清脆悦耳的旋律。他那两只干裂的小手被冰棱冻得通红，他却好像不在乎似地，随心所欲地挥舞着双臂，用最原始的方式创作出小少爷无法想象出的美妙音乐。他手中的冰棱如魔法棒，在瓶身上点出的每一个粗糙的音符都如雪下仍在流动的潺潺清泉，畅快地笑着跳着，源源不断地涌向整个凄冷的世界。小少爷被定在那里，几乎想要跪下来。

小乞丐看到他了，音乐声戛然而止。下一秒，小乞丐就冲到他面前，挑衅般地把鼻子压在他的鼻尖上，挑起眉毛瞪起眼睛。小少爷以为自己要被打了，惊吓地连连退了好几步。

小乞丐哑哑地笑了起来，咧开一张掉了好几颗牙的嘴。他用乌鸦叫一样的尖锐声音问小少爷，刚刚的那个，你喜欢吗？

小少爷想，说是喜欢还不如说是崇拜。他还是害怕小乞丐会打他，不敢说话，只点了点头。

小乞丐也满意地点点头，把冰棱从右手手掌上撕下来，粘在手上的冰棱扯掉了他手掌上的一块皮，他在衣角擦了擦掌心流下的血，朝小少爷伸出手。

我叫莫扎特，他说，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，你叫我沃菲就好。

小少爷犹豫地望着那只鲜血淋漓的手，正打算脱下手套去握住它，莫扎特就自嘲一般地说，哦对了，你这种体面人，怎么会愿意与我这样的乞丐交朋友呢。忘了这件事吧，我要继续为我的穷人朋友们找乐子去了。

小少爷窘迫地红了脸，不知道是处于勇气还是尊严，他急急地轻声说，我叫萨列里，安东尼奥·萨列里。

安东，莫扎特转身侧着头看他，好，我记住了。

说完他就跑了，消失在小少爷不会驻足的阴暗小巷里，留下那一排酒瓶子像电线杆上的麻雀一样在寒风中颤抖。

自那之后已经过去了两个冬天，萨列里还是没有忘记莫扎特最初在街头演奏的那段音乐。他后来有问过莫扎特那是什么曲子，莫扎特沉思了一下，摆摆手说，就叫它渴望春天吧。

萨列里于是就记下了，回家把记忆里的那段曲子写了下来，和其他的莫扎特的作品一起锁进了钢琴后的大皮箱里。

现在春天已经来了，莫扎特却还没有来。萨列里靠在长椅背上，想着盒子里的蛋糕。松软的鹅黄色蛋糕内部镶着芒果和草莓，外部裹了好几层粉色的糖霜，上面堆满了珍珠形状的糖果、刻着“莫扎特”字样的巧克力碎片、鲜奶油裱出的玫瑰花，像法国贵族女士们的假发一样层层叠叠。萨列里想着，等到莫扎特一出现，他就要把这盒蛋糕递过去，附上一句晚了一个半月的生日快乐。莫扎特会兴奋地把蛋糕塞进嘴里，在咀嚼的间隙语无伦次地跟萨列里讲他见过的各种好玩的事情。

之后，莫扎特可能也会给他一个礼物，一颗漂亮的鹅卵石，一朵奇怪的花，一个含着春天味道的拥抱，一段畅快的曲子，一处他从不曾见过的景色。莫扎特会不顾他反对，把他拉到池塘、酒馆或山坡，在那里他们谈天说地直到日薄西山，直到萨列里不得不逃回家去，到家时错过了晚饭，免不了被母亲斥责一通。

母亲会说，你有时间在外头转悠一天，还不如多练几个小时琴。萨列里想，这话不对，莫扎特给他呈现的那些事物里，是蕴藏着比课本里的条条框框更丰富的含义的。

小乞丐不像他一样有钱去上音乐学院，他自己告诉萨列里他关于音乐的知识全是逝去的钢琴家父亲教的。但是啊，莫扎特眼睛亮亮地望着远方，半梦半醒般地对他说，我在生活，我体验到的快乐和痛苦，我所看见的美好，流淌在我身边的人和景物里的深刻的爱，是它们把流浪在世间的音符交给我，让我用音乐来叙述它们。是它们组成了和弦、大调小调。你也包括在它们之中。

想到这里，萨列里突然有些害怕了，他站了起来，拎起蛋糕，忍着饥饿在公园周围兜起圈子来。绕着公园找了四五圈后，他又在四周的街道里搜寻了一遍，虽然他踌躇了许久还是没敢踏进附近的几家小酒馆。

在哪里也找不见莫扎特。他不敢去问路人和其他流浪汉有没有见过那个金色头发的小男孩，他内心也悲哀地知道，没有人会注意到一个随处可见的小乞丐跑向了哪个方向。小少爷去过了他们一起眼巴巴地透过窗户望着的糖果店、有时候会给莫扎特一些没卖掉的食物的面包店、每次都会把偷偷跑进去听音乐的莫扎特赶出来的小剧院、莫扎特时不时进去小偷小摸一番的集市，可是那个鲜活的身影就好像凭空消失了一般。

直到夜色蒙上了小少爷的眼，一切都在街灯的光晕下朦胧不清的时候，他还是没有找到他的朋友。

萨列里想不通为什么莫扎特没有来。是他新写的乐谱不够好？是他准备的蛋糕其实并不好吃？是春天还没有到来吗？

可能小乞丐整个冬天疲于奔命，为了维持生存消耗了太多本该用于创作的灵感，忘记了音乐，也忘记了他。可能小乞丐被慧眼识金的人收养了，被送到了寄宿学校去学习规矩，春天结束的时候会穿着哑光面料的漂亮衣裳，提着装了昂贵的墨水和羽毛笔的棕色行李箱，背着他心心念念的小提琴来敲萨列里的家门。

可能小乞丐厌倦他了。可能小乞丐在这近三个月的分离之中终于醒悟过来，意识到是小少爷这样平庸的、没有才华的人，凭着毫无道理的幸运和不公平的家庭背景，抢走了他本来该获得的资格，过着令人艳羡的生活，有权利选择学习音乐，有权利让自己的乐曲被人聆听，得以被冠上不符合其本人能力的美誉，因为财富而非才能而得以俯视众生。莫扎特会因此仇恨他吗，仇恨这将他渴望的一切掠夺走了的萨列里？

可萨列里也知道，反而是他自己的心中匍匐着更多的嫉妒与仇恨。他愧于自己所得的生存的特权，又怕莫扎特一旦得到了与他同等的机会，他自己的名字就不会在人们眼中闪耀哪怕一下。也许正是因为这个，莫扎特才没来与他相见的吧。

萨列里走回公园的长椅，把蛋糕拿出来吃掉了。蛋糕的味道的确不好，甜得发腻，又带着莫名的苦味，他吃完以后就怔怔地拖着步子走回家去，那天晚上母亲没有训斥他，可他还是辗转反侧，一夜没有睡着。

小少爷要离开这座城市了。他从这里的音乐学院毕业了，要赶往另一个城市的另一个音乐学院继续学习。他蓄起了短短的胡子，黑色的长发用丝绒蝴蝶结束在脑后，总穿着一身绣着暗纹的正装。他才刚成年不久，就已经是一位知名的年轻音乐家了，每个月都能收到好些曲子的订单。他被邀请去的沙龙里，夫人小姐们用羽毛扇子遮着嘴，俏俏地笑着议论他。有几个大胆的有钱人家的女儿甚至去求父母给自己和这位羞涩又低调的音乐家说亲，小少爷礼貌地把这些请求全部拒绝了。

这几年里，小少爷有再试着找过小乞丐，可还是没有获得任何结果。他有想过把钢琴后面的大皮箱里莫扎特的作品拿出来匿名发表，最后耽搁了许久，还是没有这么做。

他有再梦见过小乞丐，梦里尽是些以前的记忆。有一次他梦见莫扎特在清晨用石头砸他的窗户，他翻身起来就被硬拉下楼去，两人赤着脚小心翼翼地走过还沉浸在睡梦中的街道，萨列里什么也没有问，生怕破坏了这份梦呓般的神秘感。莫扎特带他钻过静谧的树林，等萨列里从簌簌作响的松针下钻出头来，就指给他看远方的山峰。

你看，山顶的积雪化了，莫扎特说，春天就要来啦。

小乞丐凑在小少爷耳边叽叽喳喳地描述着候鸟会在什么时候归来、野兔会在什么地方探出脑袋、姑娘们今年又会穿什么样的碎花裙子，萨列里尽力想象着那每一个场景。在梦里，他听到了当时他无法听见的旋律。他听见了融化的积雪流下山峰，在莫扎特的耳边絮絮低语，蜜蜂将黑色的笔画搬运到五线谱表上，黄色的野花绽放成女高音微张着的嘴。他从梦中惊醒，凭着本能飞快记下了那段旋律，随后又将乐谱揉成一团，扔到一边。

他也梦到过在春天到来的那一天，他在公园见到了莫扎特，他们一起分着吃了蛋糕，蛋糕是甜甜的，他们沾满糖霜和奶油的手指闪着光。但他连做梦的时候也清醒地知道，他再也见不到他了。

离开的那一天，小少爷将钢琴后面装满了莫扎特的乐谱的大皮箱子和他的其他行李一起堆在了租来的马车上。马车一颠一颠，他的母亲坐在他身边，唠叨的声音也一颠一颠，支离破碎。萨列里沉默地望着窗外。鸭子池塘的冰面破了，胭脂色的云慵懒地浮在烤面包的香味里，女士们牵着毛茸茸的小型犬在公园的草地上晒太阳，属于小乞丐的城市最后一次划过小少爷的眼角。

马车开到郊外的时候，萨列里看到一片灰色的土坑，在翡翠绿的山坡上很是显眼。覆盖在土坑上的雪化了大半，露出里面深黑色的泥土，和混在泥泞里形状各异的物体。

萨列里想起来，这里是乱坟岗，城里的人们把不再被需要的人丢在这里，草草掩埋掉一切有关他们的记忆。他之前没有来过这里，这时候就忍不住多看了几眼。

突然，小少爷只见到从那死亡的深渊中迸发出了光芒，湿润的泥土里飞出了羊皮纸折成的白鸽，金色和粉色的奶油花朵交织着攀爬出来，低处如浮冰一样的云朵全都俯下身，朝星星降落的地方屈膝行礼。没有人奏乐，也没有哪只小鸟唱歌，但萨列里听见了清澈明朗的乐声，如冬去春来之际枝头落下的积雪，严寒褪去的那一刻月光与玻璃的碰撞，如晶莹剔透的冰棱扫过排成一排的廉价酒瓶。万物在此刻朝他吐露心曲，魔法般的旋律再次摄住萨列里的心灵。

“停车，”萨列里说，“停车。”

马车夫应声拉住了缰绳，小少爷跳下了车。他在马车的后座翻找了好一阵子，拿出了那只装着小乞丐的乐谱的大皮箱和他自己的小提琴，修长的琴身有着小乞丐双眼的颜色。他抱起皮箱和提琴就往土坑那里跑，丝毫不顾身后马车夫的追问和母亲的呵斥。

小少爷站在那坟墓边缘，往那死寂的坑底望去。

安东，安东，他听见小乞丐这样叫他。

于是他缓缓将小提琴架在脖子上，挪动琴弓，乐声涌了出来。一曲罢了，他将小提琴扔进了乱坟岗，再把大皮箱子打开，雪白的乐谱在春风中翻飞。

他的母亲提着裙摆，气喘吁吁地追过来。“刚才那是什么曲子？”她问。

“就叫它渴望春天吧。”萨列里说。


End file.
